


#11 - Lightning

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [11]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: lightning, Susan Sto Helit.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: lightning, Susan Sto Helit. No beta.

Outside, the cool wind drove the rain across Ankh-Morpork, washing away the dust of a scorching summer week. Lightning raced across the sky and hit the top of Tump Tower, and the cracking roar of the thunder followed. 

Susan stood by the open window, entranced. The white brilliance of the lightning surrounded her, leaving no room for thought. She was immersed in the ferocity of the storm.

"Susan?" said a timid little voice, into a momentary lull.

Susan pulled herself reluctantly back, now only a woman who was responsible for this frightened scrap of a child.

"Yes, Twyla, I'm coming."


End file.
